A Slave To Love
by Raven-Geek
Summary: Set in the 1800's, Lettuce is a slave. After being thrown around a lot between slave owners, she is sold in yet another auction. But there is one man there that no slave wants to get. Pai is known for his ruthless killings but could he just be lonely? What happens when two broken people come together? Is it love? Or a ruthless ending? Rated T just in case.
1. The Trade

**Chapter 1:**

"Please! No! I'll do anything!" One redheaded girl struggled against her bonds as she was dragged onstage. Lettuce would have to be wary and see if her personality lived up to her hair. From the looks of it, she was a new one; she had tears running down her face, bags under her eyes but there was something about this girl...

Hope. That was it. It was in her eyes as she struggled. But she was going to pay for that later. Lettuce learnt that the first time.

She saw the children play around her, all staring curiously at the queue of slaves. When a small boy's eyes landed on her, she smiled.

He looked only about six as he trotted over to her, pretending to be a horse. "What game are you playing?" He asked.

"It's called The Slave Trade but I can assure you it's not much of a game." She smiled again but this time it was a sad one.

"Can I play?" He grinned, showing me his teeth. He'd already lost one of his front teeth and Lettuce giggled. She was about to decline when his mother dragged him away.

"You aren't allowed to play with dirty things, Sakuji!" His mother scolded and the green haired girl felt tears well up in her eyes. She looked away and up to the stage, where they finally had calmed the shaky girl down.

"We have here, Ichigo Momomiya. She's a bit of a firecracker as we've seen already. But I'm sure a few punishments will set her straight!" So that was her name. "Can we start the bid at 100?"

Many hands rose up and pushed the bids up with it. Ichigo's face looked sickened as they rose higher finally stopping with 600k.

"Going once... going twice... Sold to Mr Ikisatashi!" Oh dear. Ichigo paled. Even a first timer had heard about him. Lettuce prayed to God, she wouldn't get him. Anyone but him!

She pitied the girl who was lead off stage. Lettuce didn't see where she was going since she was up next. Unlike Ichigo, Lettuce went up without a fight. She put he head down, her green hair spilling over her face.

"Good girl." He patted her head like a dog. Lettuce internally scowled, doing anything couldn't help her. Just harm her. "This is Lettuce Midorikawa. She's well trained and was born into slavery. No fuss with this one, she'll just do what you want.

"Shall I start the bids at 100?" Only one person raised their hand. Lettuce sat feeling quite humiliated and only prayed it wasn't...

"Going once. Going twice... Sold to Mr Ikisatashi! You are on a roll today, sir."

No. It couldn't be! Lettuce was dragged away crying silent tears. She wanted to be free after slavery! It would come soon enough! But Pai Ikisatashi was known for using his slaves and killing them!

And Lettuce wanted... that to be with someone special. Someone who she loved. Not used as a common whore and tossed away after satisfaction.

Mr Ikisatashi - No, Master now - decided he'd had enough slaves for the day and shoved both Ichigo and Lettuce into a large box behind the carriage. It looked safe enough and was nailed to the back of the regal carriage.

After being loaded in, cramped but safe nonetheless, the two girls gave each other pitied looks and Ichigo grabbed Lettuce's hand.

"I'm scared, Lettuce." She whimpered, tears spilling over onto her cheeks. "How did we get here?"

Lettuce shrugged and squeezed her hand. "I'm sure everything will be fine." Ichigo smiled appreciatively. But that light in her eyes was slowly fading, she was slowly losing hope.

_Don't give up yet, Ichigo. This will end eventually._Lettuce thought to herself. _I may have accepted my fate, but I haven't given in to it yet. I just hope I'll survive long enough._

The word survive echoed non-stop throughout Lettuce's mind and she thought about home and her mother to calm her down.

**There you go guys! First chapter. Sorry it's not long but I will hopefully post often. Please R&R and be nice. I accept constructive criticism but no flames. Thank you!**


	2. The Dream and Awakening

**Chapter 2:**

_"Mummy, I don't want to work today for Miss Mint." Little Lettuce sighed. She pouted rather cutely._

_"But you must, Retasu. Otherwise you'll get a beating." Her mother looked very tired and worn out as did Lettuce. Mint couldn't do anything by herself and often made Lettuce her personal slave while her mother was the maid._

_"I don't wanna play this game anymore mummy. I want to go and play with the other children. They are playing a game that looks really fun!" Letfuce protested._

_"Dear Lettuce. This is no game. We can't stop playing it. Mint has us now, meaning she owns us and we must do what she wants." Her mother brushed the dust off of Lettuce's uniform. "Go on now, sweetie. You need to serve Miss Mint now."_

_Lettuce went but not to Miss Mint. As a little girl, she didn't understand that she had to work. She ended up wandering up and down the halls for a while, playing with her imaginary friend called Masha. Unfortunately, she bumped into Miss Mint, in the west wing of the mansion._

_"Lettuce, there you are. Why weren't you in my room? I had to dress myself this morning!" She put her hands on her slim hips and glared at Lettuce._

_"I don't want to play the slave game anymore! Do you want to play imaginary friends with me?" The question enraged the cruel Mint and Lettuce got the first beating in her life._

_Her cries echoed through the hallway, but nobody could do anything. The words Mint yelled forever burnt in her mind. "Slavery is NOT a game! You have to do as I say or you get beaten! I have no choice but to sell you to another owner! You stupid, little girl!"_

Lettuce sat up sharply, sweating and screaming. She also managed to whack her head on the top of the box she was in. That was when she was separated from her mother forever. Ichigo was still asleep, purring like a kitten and she wondered how Lettuce didn't wake her.

How long had she even been in there? There was no way to tell. The candle in there had burned out, leaving the whole box in darkness and they were still moving. Lettuce didn't want to go back to sleep but she probably had a long day ahead of her so she nodded off again.

"Wake up, slaves. We are here." A cold voice woke Lettuce up and she wiped the crust from her eyes. Ichigo hadn't woken up yet so she shook her awake.

She finally had the chance to see Pai properly for the first time. He had pale, almost white skin and dark violent eyes. They matched his slightly lighter purple hair that was longer at one part. This was put to the front of his head, beside his face, and tied with a green band. He wore a simple, open white shirt and dark bottoms and boots.

"Morning already, nya?" Ichigo yawned and suddenly her memories of the past day came flooding back and she stayed silent. Pai raised an eyebrow, keeping his face blank as he stared at the strange girl that acted like a cat. Lettuce couldn't help thinking how gorgeous he was and blushed looking at the floor.

He forced them out into the open, Lettuce saw it was sunset, and ordered them in front of him. Both girls stretched, thankful they didn't have to do that journey again.

"As you know, my name is Pai Ikisatashi. You may call me Master. I have two brothers who are more... immature than I. You may also call them Master." He turned to Lettuce. "I was not planning on buying you today and I have no clothes for you. So tomorrow, I will take you shopping with me to get some. I doubt you would fit into my other slaves clothes as you are a lot more...curvy than the others." Lettuce blushed again. "So tonight, and only tonight, you may have one of my shirts to sleep in."

"Thank you Master." She curtsied.

"You can have the tour tomorrow. I suggest you both sleep tonight in the slave quarters and make my breakfast for 8. The slave quarters are down the stairs on the left as soon as you enter. Goodnight, ladies."

"Goodnight Master." He turned on his heel and walked toward the house... no mansion that was three times bigger than Mint's. Lettuce stared at it before following him in, gently squeezing Ichigo's hand as she did so.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter 2. Please review, favorite, follow or share as it will make my day. Thank you ^-^**


	3. Family Reunion and Fascination

** Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! They've been really nice! If you have any ideas for it, please put it in the reviews or pm me. I'm working on a cover for it, it is the best I can do because there aren't many P/L pics that I can use. So it doesn't look as good as I would like. I forgot to say before, I don't own TMM or the pictures I've used for the cover. I've been on this site for less than a day and already on chapter 3! It's all thanks to you guys!**

**Now before I bore you to death, on with the story!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Ichigo. Ichigo, wake up." Lettuce quietly shook her awake and she groaned, trying to bat her away with her hands. "It's 7.30. I've let you sleep in as much as possible but the other slaves have been up for an hour. Wake up now."

"Morning, nya!" She stretched her back out in inhumane ways, like a cat, and Lettuce thought that was a little more than strange. Lettuce brushed it away, changing into her yesterday clothes. Master Pai hadn't followed his word and so she slept in her shift. Ichigo found, in a miniscule bedside table, a plain pink dress that she loved straight away. "Back at home, the only dress I owned was a plain cream dress. This one is so much prettier!"

Lettuce politely waited outside the door for the strange cat girl to change. She felt kind of ugly in her tattered dress that all slaves wore to be sold in. It was ugly grey that barely covered her ankles, with fraying sleeves and a modest neckline. She had to go bare foot but at least it was only for that day. Ichigo came out a few minutes later and they both set off to the kitchen.

Lettuce had been on the tour, courtesy of a small blonde child, and roughly knew her way around. She made a mental note to do the same thing with Ichigo after breakfast.

"Miss Lettuce, na no da." Greeted the blonde child. "Miss... ICHIGO NA NO DA?" The child ran up to hug Ichigo, who tightly hugged back in return.

"Pudding, I've missed you so much! They said you went missing when you went to look for food. Heicha had to look after everyone but thankfully, mother let them stay for a while."

"How are they? Are they hansome and beautifu na no da?" Pudding was sobbing against Ichigo's chest and they didn't break the embrace. Lettuce felt herself welling up a little at the scene. "It's hard to believe Pudding's been gone for two years now. Pudding was taken and sold to Master Taruto and have been here ever since. Pudding knew there were two people here but Pudding didn't see you when she woke up."

"It's alright little cousin, I'm here now. I want to pummel these idiots for taking us and make sure they'll regre-" Ichigo's face was red with anger and she hissed before she was interrupted.

"I'd watch your tongue, kitty cat." A tall, slim figure leant against the door frame. His green hair rather like Pai's except instead of one longer bit, there were two either side if his face. He had piercing yellow eyes and ears the size if an elfs. Wait... ELF EARS? "Slaves are supposed to keep 'em shut. Especially on their first day. Pai's not very... forgiving when it comes to you slaves. I assume it's your first day; I'd remember a face like yours."

Ichigo was still red with anger. "WELL, YOU AREN'T PAI! HE BOUGHT ME SO I'M HIS SLAVE NOT YOURS! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU'RE PROBABLY NOT EVEN IMPORTANT AND YOU HAVE BIG EARS AND-"

"Ouch. I like my ears, actually. Most ladies are attracted to them, no matter the size. And I'm going to put you back in your place by saying I am Pai's brother, Master Kisshu. You can call me Kish, kitten." Ichigo went red. This time a mixture of rage and embarrassment. She scowled at him and he smirked at her like she was a toy. "I'm hungry. Bring breakfast to my room, kitty cat."

He swung himself out of the door. "I hate him alre-"

"Oh and I almost forgot," he glared seductively at Ichigo. "Lettuce Midorikawa," He scanned the room that the slaves had froze in, muttering to himself, "green hair, green hair." Lettuce turned into a statue. What had she done already? "Ah, there you are. Pai wants you to bring him his breakfast in the library." Lettuce's heart wouldn't stop hammering in her chest. Surely, there was nothing to worry about. Kisshu turned again and left while ominously stating, "I heard that, kitty."

The girl face palmed. "How does he hear that? Must be the-" she gestured to the ears and Pudding shrugged.

"Pudding must make Master Taru-Taru his breakfast now. Pudding suggests you do the same. Especially Lettuce Onee-Chan." She cracked an egg on a piece of clean slate that slightly curved upwards all the way around. Lettuce guessed that was so the egg didn't fall out while doing the same for Pai, Ichigo for Kish. She wondered why he seemed so weird about Ichigo. It was a creepy fascination for her and Lettuce worried for her friend's safety. She then pondered upon whether Pai had the ears too. Especially since Kish and Pai were brothers. Lettuce didn't recall him wearing a hat to hide them the day before, but she wasn't concentrating much, still groggy from sleep.

Pudding had given Ichigo directions on where to go to Kisshu's room and all three girls looked worried. Pudding and Lettuce worried for her and Ichigo worried for herself too. Why would he want his breakfast in his chamber if he was already out of bed. They could only think of one reason. Lettuce prayed for her red haired friend. Pudding then left for where Master Taruto was, which was the garden, leaving Lettuce alone. The closer she got to the library, the more her legs shook.

She knocked lightly on the door and heard a cold, "come in." Lettuce somehow found the strength to do so and placed it on a table in front of him. She marvelled at the library that seemed three stories tall and went so far back. It was like being in a forest of books. It was Lettuce's heaven. She focused on the things on the side of his head, and to her surprise, they were as large as Kish's had been.

The spine of the book Pai was reading was a book very familiar with the starstruck slave. It was only her favorite book in the world, and the only one she'd owned. She'd sneakily read a few at night in past owners libraries and got caught a few times. And then sold again. But none of the libraries were as grand as Master Pai's.

"That is a great book, Master. I shan't spoil the ending for you. But you won't be disappointed, I assure you." Pai looked up briefly with a slight hint of a smile playing on his lips. Lettuce couldn't quite tell if that was a cruel one or not.

"I have read this book a number of times actually. But the ending didn't satisfy me quite as much as it obviously did you." His eyes flashed suddenly and they grew cold, his eyebrows setting in a hard line. "But this is none of your concern. You are a slave, not my friend. Do get ready, we shall go shopping after breakfast."

Lettuce's face fell. "Yes Master." She curtsied before leaving and waiting outside the door sadly.

**Thanks again guys! Don't forget to review and I'll put up the cover after I post this. Let me know what you think and if I can get one more review, I'll post the next chapter when they go shopping. Do you think Pai's warming up to Lettuce yet? We won't know until next chapter. Let me know what you want me to put in! Byeeee ^-^**


	4. Shopping, Kish and Singing

**Hey guys! Have been busy today. Sorry I haven't uploaded. I can't seem to put on a cover for it which is weird. I'm not entirely impressed with this chapter so I'll try and get one up. Thank you to Kisshu-writer for your review that really made my day! On with the story!**

**Chapter 4:**

The shopping trip was very uneventful. Lettuce and Pai went into a cheap shop to get her working dresses. The shy slave chose a lime green dress and a grass green dress. Lettuce carried the bags, much to Pai's slight discomfort, as it would have been looked down upon. Well, slaves were looked down upon anyway, but even more so at this.

They wandered into another shop, more expensive, to pick out her Sunday gown. Pai fingered a silky blue material one while blushing. Again, Lettuce was confused. "How about this one?" He asked about the blue dress. Lettuce shook her head. Indeed it was beautiful, she loved it a lot, knowing it would match her sea blue eyes.

"Master, it's lovely but it looks very expensive for a mere slave. Would you like me to look for a cheaper one?"

"Nonsense," he paused slightly, a pink tinge to his normally pale cheeks. "It would look lovely on you. Would you like it?" Pai's words shocked her and all she could do was nod. People said he was the worst slave owner but Lettuce thought he was the kindest.

"Master, may I enquire as to why you are blushing?" Lettuce boldly asked.

"It is to no concern of yours." He snapped. All evidence of his kindness and red face had disappeared, leaving the cruel rich man in his place. They purchased the dress before going back home in a long, silent coach ride.

"Lettuce!" Ichigo squealed as her friend walked into the lurched wearing a lime green dress. "I can see one. But what do the others look like? Assuming there are other ones of course... I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Maybe I shouldn't have said anythi-"

Lettuce cut off her rambling friend. "Calm, Ichigo." She took a deep breath and nodded. "Pai bought me three dresses and a nightgown. My Sunday dress looked rather expensive but it was beautiful!" She grinned along with Ichigo who seemed well enough. "So how did it go with Kisshu?"

"Master Kisshu, slave." Kisshu poked his head round the door, seemingly always lurking there.

"Gomenasai, Master Kisshu. I had forgotten briefly." Lettuce hurridly replied while curtsying (A/N: sorry if that's spelt wrong). She really didn't want to get beaten. Luckily he made no advances on either Ichigo or Lettuce so she calmed her fast beating heart.

"Ichigo is fine, as you can see. I didn't lay a finger on her, did I kitty cat?" He put on a fascinated smile once more as he turned his head to the fuming redhead.

"Have you nothing better to do than lurk around where we work, Kisshu? It's starting to aggravate me now!"

Kish pages no attention to what she called him and smirked and walked out again. Ichigo rubbed her temples as if gaining a headache. She pouted angrily before washing up the plates in the water.

"Hey, Lettuce."

"Mmhmm?"

"Master Taruto set us some chores to do today and I remembered your position just in case you didn't know." Ichigo turned her head to speak to the girl before turning back to finish the dishes.

"Thank you, Ichigo. What do I have to do?"

"Well, every slave has a certain position in the house. We also. have one extra chore to do in the day which rotates between people throughout the week. I am Kisshu's personal maid," she groaned at that. "Pudding is Tart's and you are Pai's. And I believe that your chore today is sweeping the chamber hall."

"Thank you, Ichigo. It doesn't look like I'll be seeing you until bedtime though so I bid you good evening." Lettuce looked for the broom and a dust pan before setting out.

It didn't take her long to reach the chamber hall. But it was very large. Lettuce set off to work, sweeping and singing a song as she did so.

_Once upon a winter's eve_

_A man walked out to sea_

_There he saw a woman_

_And true love was meant to be_

_She lay upon a rock so high_

_Her skin was soft and pale_

_He gazed down where her legs would be_

_Instead he found was a tail._

Lettuce continued to sing the only song she knew and loved, unaware of a hypnotized Pai standing in his doorway. She swept all of the dust and grime into a pile and finished off her song.

_The mermaid told man to come_

_She took him out to sea_

_He was given true loves kiss_

_and found that he could breathe_

_They danced and swam around the world_

_And singing filled the sea_

_The lovers death shocked all the world_

_A sign you must believe._

Lettuce never understood the true meaning. Believe in true love? Believe true love is bad? After sweeping up everything into the dust pan, Lettuce looked up. To her embarrassment, Pai stood there. He applauded quietly and Lettuce blushed.

"Gomenasai, Master Pai. I didn't mean to deafen you."

Pai walked toward the red faced girl and pushed her chin up. "Do not apologise, Lettuce. It was very entertaining. Please run my bath now." The embarrassed girl hurried into his chamber and then his bathroom, and ran hot water into his bath. Once full, Pai stepped into the room and dismissed her for the night.

"Goodnight Master." She curtsied and bid herself out of the room.

"Please, just call me Pai." This shocked her but she nodded. "Goodnight Lettuce."

**So this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Thank you to those who rated, reviewed, followed and favorited ASTL. I might start posting a few one-shots. Let me know if you want this, I wouldn't know if you didn't say! Please PM me ideas, I might need some help on the way things play out in time. I'm hoping to make this story at least 10k. This will have some P/T and eventual K/I so Kishigo fans, don't worry. Thanks again and am looking forward to posting Chapter 5! ^-^don't worry. Thanks again and am looking forward to posting Chapter 5! ^-^**


	5. Hunger and Fears

**Thanks guys! Your reviews never cease to make my day. As for my other story, Protect from Afar, it was only supposed to be a one-shot. But thanks to one of my regular reviewers, I've decided to make it a two-shot. This chapter's got a bit of Puddito for you and a Kishigo one in the future ^-^ I won't keep you any longer so on with the story...**

**Chapter 5:**

For some reason, Lettuce found it difficult to get up that morning. But then again, she had been up late last night thinking about Pai. Why she did, Lettuce just couldn't understand.

After slapping herself awake, she had a quick wash down with water and made Pai's breakfast. This time, she made her mother's favorite to cook, fresh sausages and eggs. She thanked one of the other slaves for bringing back the pork from the butchers earlier that morning.

Lettuce hurried it over to Pai's room, hearing her stomach grumble. Unfortunately, she hadn't eaten for a good while and was becoming very thin and malnourished. She reminded herself that she should eat before doing any chores.

Pai opened his bedroom door, scowling. He wore nothing but a pair of bed trousers and Lettuce felt herself go red seeing his slightly toned chest. "G-Good morning Master." She stuttered. Lettuce blushed redder as her stomach grumbled louder than before.

"When was the last time you ate?" He snapped. Lettuce opened her mouth to speak before Pai added on the end, "and I thought I told you to call me Pai. Master is too... formal."

"Gomenasai, P-Pai," The word felt strange to Lettuce especially since Pai glared at her, looking about ready to punish her. "I believe the last time I ate was before the auction. Do forgive me Ma- I mean Pai, but I haven't found the time."

Pai raised his hand, about to strike Lettuce as she cowered away from it. A scream got stuck in her throat as she felt an imaginary hand choking her neck. Feeling the world spin, Lettuce squeezed her eyes shut. She waited for the rough landing and a painful beating... but neither came.

The slave opened her eyes to find she was in Pai's arms, his worried face looking down at her. When he saw she was alright, his face snapped, like an elastic band, back to his normal cold composure. She tossed herself back onto her feet and gave him his breakfast that had miraculously stayed on the plate, even after the drama.

Before Pai had a chance to speak, Lettuce ran down the hallway to find a door that she could hide behind. Placing her hand over her chest to slow down her heart, the green haired girl replayed the scene in her head over and over. Pai was smart. He would work out easily that Lettuce's worst fear was getting beaten and he would use it against her. But a small part of her thought he wouldn't do that.

She over-reacted, that being a fatal mistake.

It took Lettuce a minute to work out she wasn't alone. And that she was in Master Taruto's room. Having never been in his room before, Lettuce heard two voices in another room but she didn't know where. Sneaking around was never Lettuce's forte, but somehow she made it over to the bedroom door without being detected.

Lucky for her, the expensive oak door was closed and she pressed her ear against it.

"-need to stop being so obvious about our friendship, Pudding! My brothers are starting to get suspicious and they would never believe that you were merely a slave." Taruto's voice was childlike which shocked Lettuce, believing he was older like his brothers.

"Tell Pudding why Taru-Taru must keep it a secret again, na no da."

"Because they'd kill you, especially Pai, if they found out. Not that I care of course. I'm only being your friend so I can say something mean to make you cry. But, you've first hand what he's done to some of Kisshu's 'interests'. I'd never see it if you died." Lettuce inwardly giggled, it was very obvious he had a crush on Pudding.

"Taru-Taru cares about Pudding's safety, na no da! Pudding thinks it's sweet!"

"Get off! Before, uh, before I punish you!" By the sounds of it, Pudding had glomped Taruto. "And I don't care! Like I said, I wanna see you cry!" He paused. "And stop calling me that!"

"Taru-Taru would never dare punish Pudding,na no da. He would have to catch Pudding first!" She stated in a matter-of-factly way. Lettuce decided she'd heard enough and slipped out to do her daily chore. Today, according to a groggy Ichigo, she was dusting the whole house from top to bottom.

She dusted as she went, not daring to sing this time, and it took a while to dust it all. Lettuce saved the library until last so she could sneakily read a chapter of a book. After about an hour and a half, she made her way over. With the table dusted, she picked up the book Pai was reading before and flicked to the page where her favorite quote was.

'I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading! How much sooner one tires of any thing than of a book! - When I have a house of my own, I shall be miserable if I have not an excellent library.' It was her favorite book too, considering the main girl liked a lot of the stuff she did.

"Slacking, are we? My brother shan't be happy when I tell him." Lettuce's eyes snapped up to see Kisshu standing with a smirk. Lettuce placed the book down again as quickly as possible.

"Master Kisshu, I, um, I was just-"

"Save it for Pai. I don't care. Maybe I should give you a good, hard beating and you'll never do it again."

"P-Please don't! I promise I won't do it again!" The shy girl backed away as he came closer. She ended up backing up into a bookcase, a book dropped into her grasp. Gripped against her chest, she had nowhere to run. He was so close now. "Master Kisshu. Please, I beg of you!" His eyes were glazed over and Lettuce could tell that Kisshu wasn't controlling himself. Something ruthless inside was.

Kish drew his arm back, closing his hand into a fist and Lettuce closed her eyes, squeaing again. She heard the punch. But she didn't feel it. Opening her eyes once more to find the was book protecting her face, Lettuce realised she had held it up impulsively. She heard Kisshu growl again as he tore the book from her hands. Tears sprung into Lettuce's eyes and she slid down the bookcase to sit, defeated.

Then an idea sprung to mind. Somehow, she managed to block his slap with her forearm, swerving out of the way to avoid a kick. She crawled away and stood again. "Ichigo! I will get Ichigo to do something within reason for you!"

That brought life back to his eyes which quickly hardened into anger. But Kisshu was back. He came at her again to press his hand against her mouth, much to Lettuce's distress. He hissed into her ear, "will you shut up, please. I'd like to keep my toy for a while this time."

She remembered the conversation between both Pudding and Tart. They had mentioned something about that.

He uncovered her mouth and pushed her away onto her stomach. "Now get out of my sight. I won't miss next time." Lettuce didn't need to be told twice. She quickly scrambled to her feet, glancing at the discarded 'frankenstein' book on the floor, noticing a fist sized dent in it. That could've been her face.

She shut the door and burst into tears. The adrenaline had rushed from her body, leaving her weary body shaky. "Lettuce? Where have you-? Lettuce?" Pai's voice was the last thing she heard before seeing the room spin. Her vision went in and out of focus before lurching completely to one side and then going black. She couldn't even tell if someone had caught her.

**Sorry Kish fans. I can tell you now that he's not the bad guy or the mad one. He just has his demons inside him. Talk about self defense Lettuce! Anyway, I'll post the next chapter soon but I can't promise when since I go back to school in a few days. Have a great day/night!**


	6. Conflict

Lettuce groaned. Her head hurt and when she opened her eyes, her vision was fuzzy and spinning. As the fuzz cleared, Lettuce saw she wasn't in the slaves quarters or on the floor outside of the library. She was lying in a warm, cozy bed that was much too large to be her own. Sitting quite happily was Pai on her right, his head stuck into a book about etiquette.

"P-Pai? Why am I lying in your bed?" He looked over to see a very scared looking Lettuce gripping the sheet to her chest. He folded the corner of the page in his book and placed it on the side.

"Lettuce, do you not remember? You fainted outside of the library. You were starving and malnourished... I was worried for a second."

Lettuce blushed. Did she hear that right? This was one of his sweet moments that she felt would come more often.

"You were worried for me, Master?"

"Pai. It's just Pai." He frowned at her. She noticed how he avoided the question.

"Gomenasai, Pai. It's now a force of habit since all of my other owners beat it into me." Lettuce shook her head, noticing her green curls loose around her back. "I'm sorry, you don't want to hear me go on about my past."

"I understand it must be painful for you to think about it. But I do want to know about you." Pai's face gave nothing away to what he was thinking. It confused Lettuce because nobody cared about the slaves favorite things.

"Me? I wouldn't know where to start."

"What did you want to be when you were younger?"

"Free." She said without hesitation. "I was born into slavery and didn't know of the other professions apart from it. All I wanted to be was free."

He paused a moment to think. His brows knitted together in a way that made Lettuce think it was kind of cute. "Okay. So what do you want to be now?"

"Pretty much the same thing. Except I also want to be a book shop owner. Or a writer. Anything that involves books. In case you didn't realise I liked them."

"Can I ask another question?"

"Of course." Again, there was no hesitation. Accept what the masters wanted straight away and there's no punishment. But Lettuce couldn't help feeling that Pai was different.

"If you were born into slavery, how did you become to read and write?" It had seemed like he had been wanting to ask that for a while now.

"My mother was a librarian before she was brought into slavery. She made it her mission to teach me how to read and write in case I ever escaped or was set free. May I ask why you are asking me all these questions?"

"I can't explain it, Lettuce. I just want to know everything about you." Pai closed his eyes. Just as well since both of them were blushing a beetroot colour.

"I, um, need to get back to work." Lettuce searched for a plausible excuse to get out of there. Just as she got up, Pai sat her back down.

"You just got up from being ill. I have given you food already but I shall go fetch some more. Please rest."

"Hunger isn't an illness, I can do it. Please Pai, I am the slave not you." His sweetness somewhat aggravated Lettuce. Not because she didn't like it, it was because it confused her. She was used to understanding everything, knowing it. But when it came to Pai, nothing made sense.

She stood up and slipped on her work dress, slightly embarrassed about stripping down to to her shift, that was neatly folded in the corner. Once done, and much to Lettuce's surprise, Pai roughly pushed her against the wall. He leant in so close that their noses nearly touched.

He almost growled at her, "I agree, hunger is no illness but you were not merely hungry. You almost starved to death Lettuce and it was my fault because I did not keep an eye on you. The least I can do is get you some food. If you object, I will not hesitate to hurt you."

Lettuce felt herself shrink away. It wasn't his fault, it was her own. But he didn't scare her. Not now that she'd seen who he could be. She shoved him away; he stumbled further back than necessary due to the shock of her being so strong.

"What is with you? You act sweet around me but then you threaten to hit me! I don't understand you Pai and that annoys me! Pick someone else as your personal slave! I am done!" She stormed out blushing heavily, noticing she sounded like he had employed her. She couldn't just quit; it was slavery or a painful death.

"Lettuce, wait!" It was so unlike Lettuce to act so outrageously. It felt good at the time, but now all she could do was worry. She fled down the hallway in search of Ichigo and maybe Pudding.

Ichigo was once again washing up when Lettuce found her. Pudding sat quite happily eating a piece of rare candy that she had 'stolen' from Master Taruto. When Lettuce nearly toppled in, both girls stopped doing whatever it was they were doing and stared open mouthed at her. Ichigo came to hug her, wrapping her wet arms around her neck.

"Where have you been? We thought you were... well nevermind now."

"I," she paused. How much should she say? "I... was attacked by Master Kisshu. In the library." That was one thing Pai didn't know.

"You were what, na no da?!" Pudding yelled. "Kish and Taru-Ta- Pudding means Master Taruto are the ones who never do that, na no da!"

"What a jerk!" Ichigo hissed. "And he wants me to love him?"

The other girls reeled back a bit. "Are you sure, na no da? What did Kisshu say exactly? In all the years Pudding has known Kisshu, she knows he is a man of his word, na no da. He'd never say it if he didn't mean it, na no da."

Ichigo cleared her throat to tell the whole thing. "Well..."

**Thanks guys for your support! Sorry I've been busy lately and I'm not impressed with the length of this chapter so I'll update soon. Probably today or tomorrow evening. Next chapter starts with a bit of Ichigo's point of view and a Kishigo moment. Until next time ~Nya!**


	7. Ichigo and Pudding's Mistake

**Hey guys. Been a while. II'm not proud of this chapter but I wanted to get this out today. Please check out my other stories if you have the time. This includes my new one, Assistant To A Millionaire. No shame in self advertising. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7:**

**Ichigo:**

_The redhead crept in silently, hoping the creep wouldn't be there. Placing down the tray with food on it, she turned to exit again, almost ready to sigh with relief._

_"Oh kitten, do you think you're going to get away from me that easily?"_

_Instead of sighing, Ichigo hissed in frustration. So close! Kisshu strolled in casually, throwing about his wet hair. When she looked down... well, let's just say she regretted it._

_"Put some clothes on! I don't want to see it!" The slave whipped around to face the door and exit before a hand grabbed hers._

_"Ichigo." Miraculously, he had managed to put a towel on as he spun Ichigo to face him. Kisshu looked very serious as he gazed into her eyes. For a second, Ichigo felt her heart skip a beat... and then he smirked. "You know you want more than to just see it, baby."_

_Ichigo went bright red with anger and slapped him. Hard enough to leave a mark. Briefly, she saw hurt flash in his eyes and Ichigo felt a strange sense of regret. His expression changed just as quick as it appeared back to his trademark smirk._

_"Ouch. Kitten bites back. Well, I am your Master and that was unacceptable." He leaned down toward the redhead and brought their lips together._

_Ichigo expected his mouth to be dry and flaky, but it was completely the opposite. Soft, smooth and plump. She thought about pulling away but it felt... right. So instead, she kissed back._

_And only then realised just how wrong it actually was._

_She wrenched her mouth away, slapping him again. She had an arranged marriage with someone she actually loved back home. And they would get married when she returned. If she ever returned._

_"You disgust me. I hate you!" And with that, she stormed out, back to the kitchen. She hadn't meant it, but he had stolen her first kiss! She was saving that for her Aoyama! How dare he?_

**Lettuce:**

That was what Ichigo was so mad about? Lettuce thought a girl like herself would have kissed many before him. Not in the way that implied she slept around. Ichigo was not only a looker, but she was charming and sweet.

"How could he, na no da? Weren't you saving that for Aoyada - no Aoyama - guy, na no da?" Pudding defended. She was a little too enthusiastic about it and a few slabs crashed to the floor, smashing to pieces. The noise echoed through the mansion. "Whoopsies, na no da. Pudding doesn't want to get beaten."

Ichigo began to scold the child. Neither of them noticed Lettuce had yet to speak. "You really should be more careful. What if-"

"What if? As in what if I came in beat whoever did this." Pai spoke coldly, looking at the three girls. "By process of elimination, it obviously wasn't the redhead because she was saying 'you' should be more careful. That must mean it was one of you two." He pointed toward Pudding and Lettuce. She saw all of the previous emotion from his face had disappeared, leaving it a blank canvas.

Pudding started to step forward, her head hung low. Lettuce crossed her fingers and took a deep breath. After gently pushing a shocked Pudding back to her place, Lettuce stepped forward. She hoped his emotions toward her were strong enough so that he didn't actually hurt her. She tried to take another step, but she was physically unable to.

"Lettuce." The one word came from all of them. It expressed surprise from Ichigo, thankful from Pudding and coldness from Pai. It was Pai she paid attention to. She was wrong. He didn't care. Lettuce was just a toy to Pai like Ichigo was to Kisshu except Pai was different to Kish.

Lettuce began to sob as she looked at Pai. It was almost a plea. Roughly taking her arm, he led her away as Lettuce could barely stand in fear. More that fear. It was her worst nightmare.

**Sorry it's pathetic and short. I'll try to make it up for you next chapter. Until then, even if I don't deserve it, please favorite, follow and review! For new comers, I am usually better than this. Byeeeee :D**


	8. Try Something

"Master, please! You're hurting me." Lettuce cried while trying to yank her arm away. Pai spun her around to press her against the wall and place his forearm against her throat. Somehow in the process, he twisted the terrified girl's arm which made her yelp in pain.

His eyes that were usually hard around others melted as he heard her. Pai stepped back immediately before stepping back to walk away. "Don't do it again," the man managed to spit out like he was in pain.

Lettuce watched him stroll away like nothing happened but her sore throat told her different. It throbbed slightly with the pressure Pai had put on it.

Anger shot up in her and for a second she lost her mind. Right that second, Lettuce wasn't a slave. She was a furious girl who had just been attacked by a very... charming man.

"Wait! You can't treat me that way! How dare you attack me like that and just walk away!" She yelled down the hallway. Pai stopped dead in his tracks and Lettuce shrank away after slapping a hand over her mouth.

She was a slave. She always would be.

"I'm sorry. I'll just get back to work."

"Yes. You should." He spoke barely over a whisper. Just as Lettuce turned to go, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Wait. I want to... try something."

"What are you doing, Master?" She whimpered.

"It's Pai. Now please hush."

He leant forward into Lettuce and when he was centimeters away, he stopped. The green haired slave's heart was beating a mile a minute. Was he going to-

"Nevermind. Get some rest." He hissed.

"Lettuce!" Ichigo rejoiced while rushing to hug her. She was slightly confused to see no bruises on her. There was not enough pressure on her jugular to leave one. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. Well, not really." She admitted. Lettuce looked around the empty slave quarters, wondering why she hadn't seen the others yet.

"Where's Pudding?" Lettuce took a shaky breath. Her emotions were conflicted but she had no idea what Pai was going through. She didn't want to even begin to think about that.

"No. Why?"

She took one last shaky breath. "I want... to tell you both... goodbye."

**Hey, I know it's really, really short. Unforgivable. Little cliffie. Next chappie is gonna be Pai's pov. I'm not sure when I'm next gonna upload because I've been thinking about who I want to be as a writer. Anyway, I'm boring you so goodbye!**


	9. Rage

_What was I thinking?_ Pai sighed as he looked at his splintered bed. What a shame he had to beat the mahogany of the four-poster thing until it started to cave. But better that than the porcelain of Lettuce's skin.

She hadn't broken anything. Pai had seen the blonde child try to step forward to confess but Lettuce had gently pushed her back. Had she taken the blame?

And then Pai went on to nearly hurt her, within inches of doing so, and tried to kiss her! What man does that?

"Oh, brother." A sarcastic voice said. "How did I know that you would be brooding?"

"Get out Kish. Unless you have something useful to tell me."

"Well, if you're going to be like that, I won't tell you about your slave. Lettuce, was it?"

Pai's ears perked up at that. "What is it?"

"I heard her talking to my kitty-cat and she's planning on escaping." He chuckled. "I didn't think the girl had it in her. "

Lettuce? Running away? No. It wasn't possible. She'd been with so many owners to know that that wasn't an option. "Get out Kisshu. I don't tolerate liars."

"But it's-"

"Out." Pai shoved him out, slamming the door behind him. He dropped himself on the bed and felt it cave underneath him. "Crap!" It gave way, coating him in silk sheets and wood posts.

Pai was going to apologise. And order a new bed. But the latter could be dealt with later. It was morning and Pai knocked on the slave quarters door. No answer.

"Well it is before sunrise." He muttered to himself. Quietly opening the door, he saw everyone's bed filled except the one he needed.

It wasn't made and looked like it had been tossed and turned upon. Pai bit his lip, trying not to assume the worst. She was probably up early.

After searching the whole house, he saw that Lettuce wasn't in it. Kisshu was right. If only he'd listened...

"EVERYONE UP!" He yelled through the house. It echoed and woke everyone up. "WE HAVE A SLAVE ON THE RUN. FIND HER."

Bleary eyed slaves wandered through the house as Pai noticed Kish's 'kitty-cat' walk past. He grabbed her by the collar and spoke slowly and calmly. "Where is she?"

**Did I make it up to you? It's a bit longer... next chappie, Lettuce pov. Will she succeed in escaping? I might wrap this story up soon. Sorry guys. I'm just not writing it as well as I write some others. But there will be a few more chapters still. Anyway, have a good day/night!**


	10. Mistakes and Danger

Lettuce tore through the forest, afraid to stop. The more adrenaline that pumped through her body and brain, the less she had to think.

She should have done this years ago. Pai was just the final straw and Lettuce had just cracked. He was the first to harm her, even just barely.

When exhaustion took over, Lettuce turned to face the mansion again. Or at least she thought she had. Morning had just barely made it's mark on the Earth but it was still cold and her breath looked like smoke from her mouth.

The girl rubbed her arms in a weak attempt to find warmth again. Was this really a good idea? Perching herself by a nearby tree, Lettuce let herself do what she would regret doing later.

Thinking. About her life. And Pai. And Ichigo and Pudding. Home.

_"Hush child," her mother whispered against her cheek. "You'll be okay." Lettuce didn't believe her but she listened nonetheless. Mint had yelled at her for a while and sent her to bed without food._

_"Mother, I love you." _

_"As do I, my little Lettuce Leaf. Just remember nothing will ever change that. No matter what happens." Her mother pushed her meager dinner over to her daughter, smiling. "Always be brave and never give up. You'll get through it."_

Lettuce sniffed as tears rolled down her cheeks. She hadn't exactly been brave. And she gave up. "Mother," she whispered to nobody in particular. "I'm sorry."

Lettuce had been a coward and she was determined to fix things. Maybe she could sneak back and hope nobody noticed. Ichigo and Pudding would be happy she was back. And Pai...

She wasn't sure what to think of him. One minute he was kind and gentle, the next he was brutally angry. It confused Lettuce so much. What were his true feelings for her? What were her true feelings?

A nearly frozen solid Lettuce scrambled to her feet, ready to set back. "I won't give up. For you, mother."

It didn't stop Lettuce from worrying though. Escaped slaves were usually beaten or killed. At least she'd die with dignity. But the girl was still petrified.

She wandered back the way she came but the forest seemed like it went on forever. Had she already seen that tree before? Lettuce went on looking for hours and finally, she saw the sun start to set, saying goodbye to the rest of the warmth. What had she gotten herself into?

Shivering, the escaped slave heard a crack from a twig. "W-who's there?" She spoke. And immediately wished she hadn't.

"Little girls shouldn't be left alone to walk into the woods alone at night."

* * *

Pai yelled in frustration. He had searched the woods for a while now and it was already dark. Where could she be?

It was cold in the late autumn and flecks of snow started to fall. _All ready?_ He thought. That egged him on further to find her. She would freeze soon. He'd rather not find his Lettuce dead from the cold.

His Lettuce?

Before he had time to ponder it, there was a scream coming from nearby. It sounded familiar and made his blood boil. Lettuce.

_Hold on, I'm coming._

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews I'm getting, I'm pumping these chapters out while I still can. It shouldn't be too long for the end. But I can say that Lettuce will have to make a pretty tough decision at the end. But I'll let you decide what. Someone (KawaiiAlex) has PM'd me about it and I'm going to pass the story/sequel onto her. While I try to get out another chapter, please take the time to read some of my other stories and review please. Thank you again :P**


	11. Panic Attack

The man came closer in the moonlight and Lettuce caught a good look of him. He was around her age with dark coloured hair and tan skin. He was muscled, which gave Lettuce a thought that she probably couldn't fight him.

She did the next best thing.

Lettuce let her feet take over and sprinted away, the adrenaline back. Heavy footsteps weren't far behind her so she took a sharp left. He was still on her tail.

A tall tree was near her path with a branch low enough to jump to. She took the risk, knowing she'd be caught if she carried on like this. Please, just a little bit further...

Lettuce jumped for it, latched onto it and spun on it in a way that she could kick him onto the ground. Landing in a not so graceful way, she continued to sprint away.

But Lettuce was dragged down by the hem of her dress, letting out a scream on the way. She tried kicking and yelling but he placed a dirty hand over her mouth to muffle them.

He wriggled further up and placed a bite on her neck that hurt. "MMMPH!" She tried to protest and tears leaked out of her frightened eyes. Please don't let him-

CRACK!

Lettuce was tossed away from him to catch herself a few metres away. She hadn't realised that she'd squeezed her eyes shut until she'd opened them. There she saw Pai beating the living daylights out of the man who barely landed a few hits.

The girl crawled away from the scene to put as much distance between the man and her as possible. Lettuce shivered as the adrenaline and scarce warmth faded away.

She watched almost in awe at Pai before realising. Pai was here. And he had noticed that she'd escaped.

Panic flooded her mind and she breathed heavily, making herself light-headed. He was going to beat her. Kill her. Lettuce's heart went at a scarily fast pace, so much so that she thought it would tear itself from her body.

She was having a panic attack.

* * *

"Calm down. I am not going to hurt you. Please Lettuce. Just breathe slowly." Pai said gently. "We are going back to the house, have a good night's sleep and then we'll talk. Okay?"

She backed away from him as if he was a monster. Pai approached her slowly, like she was a puppy. Not to startle her.

Eventually she calmed down and tried to stand without saying a word. As she set her left foot on the ground, she yelped slightly and slammed back down.

Pai didn't hesitate to pick her up bridal style and start walking. At first, she was tense but gradually calmed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her steady breathing told Pai that she had fallen asleep.

That left him alone with his thoughts. Why had she left? He knew he was rough with her, but he was denying his feelings. Pai now knew that it was love.

He loved her.

When they got back to the house, Pai set her on his bed, tucking her into the thick sheets. He decided to be a gentleman and slept on the sofa on the end of the bed.

"Goodnight, my princess." He muttered as he slept for the rest of the night. He'd need the sleep for what was coming tomorrow.

**The next cchapter mught be the last one. But we will also find out the REAL reason why Lettuce ran away. Was Pai the reason? I don't want this to be a cliché ending but I don't want you to hate me either. Even so, I've decided on how this will end. The ending will be posted either today or tomorrow so please bear with me. In the meantime, yes again, please review my other stories. Thank you :D**


	12. Dinner Invitation

Lettuce stretched her limbs and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Wait, bed? The last thing she remembered was being in the forest and Pai was beating the man. How did she get here? And more importantly, how was she unharmed and alive?

Deciding not to stick around to find out, Lettuce crept out of the room after quietly making the bed. When at the door, she looked at him and sighed. He slept on the sofa.

It was early in the morning - but not too early - and the sun was up. Lettuce's eyes strayed to the thick blanket of snow outside and how she could've still been in it. Dead probably.

Hastily brushing the thought away, the girl wandered back to her room, to find her dresses gone. All of them. She decided it wasn't exactly a big deal until she realised that the good one wasn't there either.

Lettuce nearly broke down in tears. Who would take something like that? She searched the quarter, the house and garden, eventually finding it neatly pressed in the laundry room.

The panic disappeared and Lettuce breathed a sigh of relief. It was Sunday after all and she had yet to wear the gorgeous garment.

I'll put it on later, she concluded. Fifteen minutes later, she found herself in the kitchen and a chorus of gasps and happy cheers echoed throughout it. Lettuce was being hugged by all, hearing Pudding cry, "YOU'RE BACK, NA NO DA!"

Both Ichigo and Pudding gave separate hugs again that seemed to last forever. "Guys, you can let go now," Lettuce muttered.

"No, na no da. We are never letting you go ever again, na no da." Pudding stated roughly but Lettuce knew that she cared deeply about her.

"We were so worried about you, Lett, never leave again!" Ichigo scolded. After a while more of hugging, Lettuce shrugged them off, giving Ichigo the chance to ask, "what happened?"

* * *

Lettuce retold them the story of her 'brilliant' escape. The other slaves tried to look like they weren't listening but at some point or another, they gasped in horror.

"-and the next thing I know, I wake up in Pai's bed while he slept on his sofa," she finished.

Ichigo wiped a tear from her eye, wishing she hadn't asked. Pudding kept giving more tiny hugs and kisses saying, "we're so sorry, na no da," over and over again.

After what felt like forever, everyone was back into routine. Just like before, Lettuce took Pai's breakfast to him. She knocked politely and a half-awake Pai opened it. Immediately, his face lit up and he invited her in.

"No, thank you. I have chores-"

"Nonsense. Meet me for dinner tonight. As the sun sets in the dining hall." Lettuce wasn't sure but he was being so sweet. As if he read her mind, he added, "please."

Lettuce hesitantly nodded. He let her off her chores for the day and Ichigo's and Pudding's. She went on to find them so they could get ready.

"EEEK!" Ichigo screamed. "This is so exciting! Pai's going to eat with you!"

"What are you going to wear, na no da?"

Lettuce pulled up her blue gown which had a corset and flowing sleeves. It was simple but beautiful. "That's so pretty!" The both smiled in awe. "Where did you get it?"

"Pai bought it for me, weeks ago now." She admitted.

Ichigo pulled up a pink gown that had short sleeves, a tight corset, a heart shaped neckline and the bottom shaped like a princess dress.

Pudding went through her drawers to find a warm yellow gown with a high neckline and elbow length sleeves. It didn't have a corset but it was form fitting to the waist where it cascaded to the floor.

"Where did you get those?" Lettuce asked in shock.

Pudding said "Taru-Taru" at the same time as when Ichigo said "Kish". Lettuce nodded knowingly, they were probably in love with them. Even Ichigo.

"We were invited to a dinner party tomorrow as guests, not slaves." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, na no da! Taru-Taru and Master Kish went out and bought us dresses, na no da!"

Ichigo shrugged and put the topic aside along with her dress. "Enough about us. You have a dinner to get ready for."

"But it's only morn-"

"Trust me. It will take all day to get you perfect."

* * *

It did indeed. By sunset, Lettuce was scrubbed down until she practically sparkled, put in the dress with the corset as tight as it would go and her hair was put up in an elegant updo. Both Ichigo and Pudding stepped back together, both finally saying, "perfect."

Lettuce stood up, as far as she could go in the damned thing, and looked into the cracked mirror on the wall that some slaves had harvested. She could barely recognise herself. Her eyes were large and bright with glee, her cheeks slightly flushed from embarrassment and her lips pink from where she nervously chewed on it. Lettuce looked like a wealthy lady, not some dirty slave.

"Go on. Get a move on. You'll be late!" Ichigo said with a small shove. Lettuce went, slightly unbalanced from the heeled shoes she was wearing (courtesy of Ichigo. Kish had brought her the wrong size and colour) and managed to make her way to the dinner hall without tripping too many times.

Pai was already sat down at the relatively large table, waiting for her. The nervous lady peeked at him from behind a wall and felt her heart flutter. _Probably just the nerves that I'm going to fall,_ she convinced herself.

Taking a deep breath - well, as deep as she could muster, which wasn't a lot - and turned around the corner. She watched the floor, stepping slowly and carefully so she wouldn't fall. When she did look up, he saw a standing, open-mouthed Pai coming to take her arm.

"I-It's alright. You don't have to greet me. It's only dinner."

He shook his head, unable to speak and led her to the chair opposite him. "You look amazing, Lettuce."

They both looked away and blushed hard before Lettuce muttered something that sounded like a thanks.

"The same goes for you, Sir." She said and winced. She hadn't meant to say Sir.

"Pai."

"Yes."

But it was true. He was dressed in smart trousers, white top and a dark purple waistcoat. It was so dark that it was almost black.

* * *

They chatted together as they ate one course after another. Eventually, the corset started to strain against Lettuce's stomach and she had to stop. "I've had a nice night, Pai."

"As have I. I'd like to do it again."

She started to open the door to the slaves' quarters that he had walked her to when he stopped her.

"There's a dinner party tomorrow that I think you're friends are going to. Would you like to come... and may I court you?" He mumbled the last part but Lettuce heard it.

She giggled before answering, "I'd like that very much. Goodnight Pai."

"Wait." She didn't have any time to answer when he kissed her. Lettuce expected his lips to be quite scaly but they were soft. And he tasted purely of Pai. Like cinnamon and spices. Too soon, he broke away and they bid each other goodnight, blushing fiercely.

"Goodnight, Lettuce."

Before she'd even had time to close the door, she heard Pudding and Ichigo squeal, "how did it go?"

"Fine. We, um, talked. And... I'll tell you more later. I need to get this awful dress off before it squishes me to death."

**I'm sorry if you're disappointed. I suck at writing dates. But they kissed! And tasted like how I Iimagine Pai to taste like... not that I imagine what he tastes like... but anyway, the dinner party is very very important. Next chapter might be long, I'm not the best judge. Definitely the last one though. Anyway until next time guys :D**


	13. The End

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the support! This is the last chapter and it's a long one. Enjoy it and I will see you soon with Assistant To A Millionaire. BYEEEE ^-^**

After finishing her chores the next day, Lettuce went back to the quarters. Pai had offered her a room elsewhere in the house - also stating she was no longer a slave and was free of her duties - but her pride and stubbornness rooted her to where she was.

"LETTUCE ONEE-CHAN!" She heard Pudding yell as she shut the door.

"Yes? What have I done wrong?" She mumbled timidly.

"Did you even look at your dress for tonight?" Ichigo grinned after hearing Lettuce's obvious sigh of relief.

"I was going to wear my dress from yesterday. Really, it's the only one suitable for a party of this sort and-"

"Not that dress, na no da! This one!" Pudding held up the dress that was longer than her and Lettuce gasped seeing it.

The fabric was silk, the colour of the ocean, soft blue with a hint of green. The corset was one of the finest of the times with pearls sewn along it. The sleeves were fitted to the wrist, where it hung slightly. It left most of her chest bare and the sleeves started at the elbows. The dress was breath-taking.

"I'm so jealous..." Ichigo pouted, snatching it away from Pudding and cradling it like a baby. "Oh." Her head snapped up and her once unhappy face went back to her usual ecstatic one. "There was a note too."

Lettuce nodded and left Ichigo cradling the dress. The note was left on her bed and on the front was her name written in a beautiful script.

_Lettuce,_

_Meet me in the garden. There is something we must discuss._

_Pai xx_

_P.s. I hope you liked the dress._

"I'll meet you back here in an hour, okay?" Lettuce turned to her friends while debating to put the note in a frame. The handwriting was beautiful, and it was all hers.

"Don't be long. And don't do something stupid." Ichigo frowned, knowing exactly where she was going. Lettuce nodded back, knowing exactly what Ichigo was implying.

"What could she possibly do that is stupid, na no da?" Pudding asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Nothing." Ichigo dismissed. Pudding gave a look that was pure evil toward her so she added, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Lettuce left then, hearing the whines of Pudding made her feel sorry for Ichigo. And besides, she wasn't _planning _on doing anything of the sort! She wandered out toward the beautifully kept garden, in awe over every type of flower in their beds. A large, two tiered fountain was also placed into the middle and Pai sat on the upper tier. She noticed he was smiling which was rare as he gently played with the water, just waiting.

"Pai." Lettuce smiled back and he jumped a little, unaware of her presence. "You, um, called?"

Pai nodded and jumped off of the fountain with effortless grace. He approached her and awkwardly took her hands to lead her away, making sure to keep his face away from her to hide his blush. Lettuce was thankful as she too was scarlet.

He sat them down on the lower tier of the fountain and he spoke, trying to keep his usual monotone. "Yes. Lettuce, there is something I wanted to ask you." Lettuce assumed the worst until he slid onto one knee.

"Lettuce Midorikawa, can you take my hand in marriage?" The smile on his face was not large but poked up at the sides just slightly.

Lettuce couldn't answer. She was too shocked. They'd met just weeks ago and they had only just fallen in love. Even though neither would admit it out loud.

She must have paused for a long time because Pai's shoulders drooped a little and the smile dropped. "I understand." His voice was back to the monotone but Lettuce picked up a hint of hurt in it.

As he turned to walk away, Lettuce placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait. I'm not saying no. I love you Pai. But I'm not ready yet. Leave it for a bit and ask me again soon."

He turned and placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled. Lettuce could tell he was upset and the smile was just a fake one. But for now, there was nothing she could do. She hoped it wouldn't affect their relationship...

* * *

A few hours later, the girls were changed and nearly ready in another, posher room. The walls were painted dark red and had very fancy, expensive looking furniture to decorate it. The large bed was only just smaller than Pai's.

"Lettuce Onee-Chan, you look pretty, na no da!" Pudding grinned.

"You look beautiful yourself, Pudding," Lettuce blushed. The blonde girl had put her hair into a single plait down to her shoulder and wore her dress and brown boots.

Ichigo had her hair in a bun wearing her pink dress and red-pink boots. She wore long white gloves and a hint of makeup on her face.

Lettuce herself wore her oceanic dress and her hair elegantly placed in a ponytail tied back with a plait in her hair. Her boots were a light green pair of boots.

"We all look great, na no da. Pudding thinks Lettuce looks best, na no da." Pudding stated matter of factly.

Before the conversation could go on, there was a sharp, brief knock on the door. Ichigo, who was just touching up her makeup, called through the door, "Yes?"

The tones through the door were muffled but all three girls could still hear them. "Are you ready, kitten? There is a dinner party going on, you know." They could all hear the smirk in Kish's voice.

Ichigo just smiled. "We'll be out in a second!"

So many thoughts ran through Lettuce's head at that moment. Was Pai mad at her? Would he hate her? Would it be awkward?

Would she marry him?

Lettuce debated for what seemed like forever to her and the thoughts zoomed away in her head. Finally, she had made her decision. She loved every inch of Pai and she would continue to for the rest of her life. Nothing could change that. No-one could change that.

She walked slowly out of the door, behind both Ichigo and Pudding and she heard Kish and Tart gasp at their dates. When she stepped into everyone's line-of-view, all of the boys were speechless and had their mouths wide open. Pudding and Ichigo just smiled proudly. Lettuce blushed and looked at the floor but Pai neared her and pushed her chin up. She saw that smile, that was becoming less and less rare, and she didn't look him in the eye. She couldn't.

"Why are you smiling? Do I look awful?" Lettuce muttered, after having ignored the previous reactions from everyone.

"Quite the contrary, my Lettuce. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Pai said seriously. Something about it made Lettuce completely believe him, like he was stating a fact. "And I'm smiling because I am in love with you."

Both Kish and Tart looked stunned. Their brother had never looked at another girl and he had just declared his love to this one girl.

Just as he leaned down to kiss her, Tart seemed to have found his voice first. "We have a dinner to go to. We're late, remember?"

"Yeah. Can it 'til later, Pai!" Both Pai and Lettuce blushed. Their hands intertwined as they walked their way around the house. Pai and Lettuce kept their distance from the two and she stopped him.

"Pai. I've thought about what you said earlier."

Pai shook his head. "Please do not rush yourself into doing anything you don't want to. I was wrong to have asked so soon so I will wait until you are ready."

It was Lettuce's turn to shake her head. "No, Pai. True love has no age. I don't need to spend a few more years deciding when I already know." There was a pause. "Please ask me again," her voice was barely a whisper but he heard it.

Pai smiled. He slowly went down onto one knee and this time he brought out a small box from his pocket. The two other couples had turned around to see what the hold up was, and once again, they were stunned.

"Lettuce Midorikawa, I promise to love and cherish you forever and ever. Will you take my hand in marriage?" He opened the box and inside was a ring. The small jewel was a deep green emerald cut into the shape of a heart. A few tears dropped onto her cheek and she nodded. From the end of the hallway, Lettuce heard them all cheer making the two laugh and blush. Pai rose and slipped the ring onto her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, never wanting to let go. He wrapped his around her waist, doing the same.

* * *

Eventually, all three couples arrived into the dining hall. Guests were dancing to a band of violinists and Lettuce had never seen something so graceful.

"Come on, Taru-Taru!" Pudding dragged him over to the dance floor, no longer caring about being caught by the brothers now that Pai was engaged. Kish did the same to Ichigo who was more than happy to comply.

Pai raised an eyebrow at Lettuce and she shook her head. "I can't dance," she said sadly. He took her along anyway, promising to teach her.

Many stepped on feet and tripping on dresses later, Lettuce was starting to get the hang of it and they were the couple that everyone had turned to watch. Especially the ring on her finger.

"Who is she?" One said.

"I've never seen her before."

"That dress looks so expensive."

Pai and Lettuce were oblivious to the conversations around them and got lost in each others eyes. People could tell that they were in love. The smile that some had never seen was wide on his face and that had amazed people who had never known he was capable of it.

The song ended and one of the slaves had announced it was time to dine. Lettuce sat next to Pai who had foregone his position as head on the table to sit with her. As had Kisshu who sat with his 'kitten'.

Lettuce paid no attention to where they were sat, she just followed Pai to their seats. "Hello, Pai. It's been a long time hasn't it?" A familiar voice said. It struck a bad memory with Lettuce and her head snapped up.

It couldn't have been...

"Yes, Mint. It has." Pai confirmed her thoughts. At that moment, all Lettuce wanted to do was run. Pai must have noticed his fiancée go pale and got a little bit worried.

"And who is this beauty that is bearing an engagement ring?" She asked, smiling rather pleasantly.

"Mint, meet my amazing fiancée, Lettuce Midorikawa." Pai smiled with pure light in his eyes. Mint dropped her fork that she was playing with and shot Lettuce a look of pure evil.

"Excuse me, Pai." She managed to mutter out. Lettuce nearly ran out of the room, leaving Pai to look very confused, with only one thing on her mind. Her mother.

* * *

Nearly every guest room was searched before she had found the one she was looking for. The temporary nameplate said, 'Miss Minto Aizawa'.

She knocked on the door and waited. Had Mint not brought a slave with her? Just as she was about to walk away, the door opened.

A middle-aged woman with dark bags under her eyes stood there. Her dark green hair was pulled back into a messy updo and her blue eyes looked haunted and tired. "Mother?" Lettuce asked shyly.

Her eyes filled with recognition and the woman through her arms around Lettuce's neck. "Retasu! I thought I'd never see you again." She cried into her shoulder. After what seemed like forever, she pulled back to look at her.

"From slave to lady. You look beautiful, Retasu. And that ring you bear! Who are you getting married to?"

Before she could answer, a low voice answered her. "That would be I, Mrs Midorikawa."

Lettuce spun around. "P-Pai. What are you doing here?" Her mother hugged her daughter protectively and Lettuce smiled at her mother to let her know it was okay. Her mother didn't believe it.

"Pai? As in Pai Ikisatashi? The worst slave owner ever?" Her mother snapped. Lettuce shook her head.

"He's been wonderful to me, mother. He'd never hurt me on purpose."

"So he's hurt you before?" Her mother scowled.

Lettuce didn't know what to say. He hadn't hurt her enough to leave a mark. And they hadn't hurt that much. But he had laid a hand on her. Lettuce said nothing.

"I can assure you that I have done things in the past that I am not proud of. Unfortunately, Lettuce has... seen my rage. But now, I would never hurt her. Willingly or not. Because I am in love with her."

Lettuce's mother took a step back. She hadn't been expecting that. "You... love her?" He nodded.

"And I love him, mother." Lettuce smiled before moving over to Pai to hug him. He placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled when she blushed.

"Mr Ikisatashi, can you give me a moment with my daughter please?" She spoke, all venom in her voice had disappeared and she sounded... defeated.

Pai nodded. "Take as long as you need, Lettuce. I'll be waiting for you in the dining hall." He turned to leave and Lettuce's mother had tears in her eyes.

"Mother? What's wrong? Has Mint been treating you well?" Lettuce rushed over to her mother who looked completely drained. Talking to Pai like that had sapped her strength and Lettuce barely had time to catch her when she collapsed. "Mother?" Lettuce sobbed.

"I'll be alright, Retasu. But, I was planning on running away early tomorrow morning. Would you like to come with me?" She asked croaking a little.

Mother. Pai. She couldn't leave Pai; she was engaged! But, she had finally found her mother - alive as well - who wanted to run away the next day. Thoughts ran around her head and they brought tears to her eyes. How was she supposed to choose?

"I..." Lettuce shook her head. Her mother was lying on the floor in the doorway. Her problems could come later. "Let's get you into bed."

"Retasu, no-"

"It's Lettuce now, mother."

She ignored it. "So, what are you going to do?"

Lettuce couldn't say anything. Finally, she managed to get out, "I'll get back to you."

After tucking her in, Lettuce kissed her mother and closed the door behind her. She debated going back to dinner but she headed in the opposite direction. She wasn't really hungry anyway. Lettuce Midorikawa - soon to be Lettuce Ikisatashi - had too much to think about.

* * *

An hour after he had left Lettuce with her mother, Pai began to get worried. Where was she? And more importantly, was she okay? The violet haired man swiftly excused himself to look around the house. Not wanting to intrude on Mint's room, he decide to leave it until last.

After searching the whole house, Pai concluded that she wasn't inside. Somehow, as if something was pulling him toward it, he found himself heading to the fountain from earlier. Sure enough, he found the green haired beauty sitting alone, crying. The first thing he felt was anger. Not at her but for her. How dare someone make her cry?

* * *

"Lettuce, are you okay?" The familiar voice of Pai asked. He seemed angry. At her, maybe? She wiped away the tears that had fallen as she battled with herself. Every ounce of sense told her to be with her mother; Pai was just a boy and family always comes first. But her heart told her to stick with Pai. Pai would look after her and he would even die for her… well, she hoped she would anyway.

Pai came to sit next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she happily put her head on his shoulder. "You need to eat," he said. But it was more of a suggestion than a command. Lettuce shook her head in return, a stray tear dropped onto her cheek. She scolded herself for being such a crybaby and went to furiously scrub it away. Pai stopped her hand and placed it back down. Instead, he kissed it away and then stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You can tell me what is wrong."

Lettuce nodded briefly and caught him up. Not once did he get angry - or even show any emotion - he just listened. And Lettuce was thankful for it. "Tell me again why you think you have to choose?" He questioned. Lettuce opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Not once had she thought about a compromise.

"Mint would never just give her back to me. She'd at least want some money, which I have none of. And then where could she live, if I could somehow find the money to-"

Pai cut her off by laughing. "I am assuming you keep forgetting that I am your fiancée, Lettuce.I own a rather big house. I am sure your mother would not mind living here. As for Mint… I am sure I could get her to see our point of view."

Lettuce's face lit up and she hugged him. "Thank you, Pai! You've made me the happiest girl in the world." Pai smiled - a now common one - as he watched her run away while lifting her skirts.

* * *

"Mother? Are you in there?" Lettuce asked after knocking quite loudly on the door. "Mother, please-"

The door opened to reveal Mint, whose hair was slightly messy and was panting. "What do you want slave?" She scowled. "My slave is busy. Go run along and clean the house before I teach you a lesson." That took Lettuce aback and Mint smirked as she shut the door.

However, before she could, Lettuce jammed her foot in the door. "I'm not a slave, Mint. Step aside so I can fetch my mother. Then I'll be on my way." She saw her mother come to the door and looked shocked at what her daughter had said. Her timid, little girl had just stood up to Mint Aizawa, one of the meanest, richest girls in the city.

Mint stepped out into the doorway and gave Lettuce a slap that echoed into the empty hallway. Resisting the urge to cradle her burning cheek, Lettuce stood strong trying not to cower away like she had done too many times before. "How DARE you call me by my first name? You will always be a slave no matter who you marry! If you think you can just take my property with nothing to offer back, then you deserve everything that I am about to put you through. What I have just put my slave through." Mint raised her palm to strike again but Lettuce caught her wrist and threw it back to her.

"I AM NOT A SLAVE!" She yelled loud and fierce enough to make Mint shrink back a little. But only a little. "My mother is not your property either. She is her own person and is now free." Her voice was calm but full of venom and Mint knew she finally meant business. But so did she.

"If you think I'm going to give her to you, willingly, just because you are marrying an Ikisatashi, think again. I couldn't care less about the brats. I only came tonight to get higher up in status. Ikisatashi's are scum to me and-"

"And what, Aizawa?" Kisshu smirked. Both Mint and Lettuce turned to face the three Ikisatashi's that looked very grand in their suits. Mint looked horrified and she went redder than Ichigo's namesake. "At least we earned our place in society."

"Yeah, we didn't just take Daddy's money," Tart hissed.

"I think it is best you leave, Mint." She nodded, about to tell her slave to pack up again. Before she could, Pai added, "without Lettuce's mother."

The rich girl's face went from embarrassed to angry in an instant; she stomped over to them and prepared to lunge at them. It took all three boys to restrain her from doing so. "LET GO OF ME! SHE IS MINE AND THE SLAVE HAS NO RIGHT TO TAKE HER FROM ME!"

Pai stopped her from struggling by a single glare. He grabbed her chin forcefully and forced her to look at him. In that moment, Lettuce saw something in the girl that she had never seen before. Fear. "If you _ever _call Lettuce a slave again, I will make sure it will be the last thing you say."

She nodded briskly and the three boys threw her out. Without her things. But the terrified girl didn't complain. And neither did Lettuce's mother.

After Tart and Kish had gone back to dance with the remaining guests, Pai stayed to watch his lady embrace the older, wiser one. He didn't want her to leave, but if that was what she wanted... Pai would be happy if she was. If that wasn't love, he didn't know what was.

* * *

"Are you ready, Onee-Chan?" Pudding asked. Her beautiful white, knee-length dress had little orange and yellow flowers attached around the bodice. The blonde child was grinning, already grabbing little purple and green petals from her woven basket.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Lettuce said with a nervous smile. Ichigo had just about finished working on her 'masterpiece' and stepped away from the blushing bride. She grinned too in satisfaction, twirling around in her full length white gown with pink and red flowers attached to the bodice.

Lettuce's mother had been able to dress up a little to take her little girl down the aisle. She wore a plain white dress that had light green accents to it. Lettuce's mother - Yomogi Midorikawa - had tears in her eyes as she brushed away a stray hair in Lettuce's face. "I never thought I'd see the day," she admitted.

Lettuce herself smiled back at her, unable to stop nowadays. Pai and her mother had just made her so happy and Mint nor anyone else had come to take back the latter. Ever since that day, Yomogi had lived happily in one of the other rooms, insisting sometimes to help around with the chores. It helped to have an experienced maid around, considering all of the others were around Ichigo and Lettuce's age. Lettuce had even convinced Pai to pay them a little bit so they could buy some nicer food every now and again.

In short, everyone was happy. The week before had been the engagement party of Ichigo and Kisshu and Pudding was even given a promise ring from Tart. Life was truly happy now for all in the Ikisatashi household.

"I hear the music!" Ichigo squealed and dragged Lettuce out of where she sat. "Places everyone!"

Pudding nodded and went to the front, warming up her hands, ready to throw the petals. Ichigo slipped to the back, holding up the trail of the dress. There was just enough time to slip her arm into her mother's and then it was all a blur.

Pudding had darted down the aisle, leaving no spot unflowered. Then it was her turn. Nervously, Lettuce took her first step and the people in the garden reception stood up. "Don't let me fall, mother."

"Never would I even dream of it," she smiled encouragingly.

Lettuce and her mother walked slowly down the aisle and Pai's face lit up when he saw her. The bride blushed when she saw everyone's eyes on her. Then, the couple's eyes locked together and it was as if the world had disappeared. They were truly doing this. But, Lettuce's nerves evaporated when he gave her a comforting look that said 'we can do this'.

Ichigo held up the end of her flowing dress that had an original effect of looking like she was stepping out of the ocean. It was form-fitting from the waist up where the conservative A-line neckline attached to the silk sleeves. Her veil went to her mid-back - so she wouldn't trip on it - and she was thankful for it.

Eventually, they neared the end of the aisle where Yomogi handed her over to Pai. Before she left, she eyed him up and whispered with obvious venom, "Break her heart, I break your neck." Pai paled slightly but he nodded. Yomogi chuckled. "Until then, I give you my blessing."

Pai thanked her profusely and Yomogi went to sit down in the front row. Lettuce held his hand as the ceremony went on and waited for the words.

"Pie Ikisatashi, will you promise to love Retasu Midorikawa for as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

Pai's eyes sparkled and he tried hard to keep his straight face. "I do."

"Retasu Midorikawa, will you promise to love Pie Ikisatashi for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the power rested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The crowd cheered and there were a few wolf-whistles.

Pai kissed her forehead first, then her nose and then finally her mouth. Everyone had disappeared and it was just them in their own little world. The perfect moment. They never wanted it to end.

"I love you, Pai."

"I love you too, Lettuce. Always."

_Always._

**_The End_**


End file.
